What Comes From Festivities
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Between Naruto and Ayame, they probably wouldn't have guessed that it all came from a simple celebration of history.


**God damn the internet! Living in the Midwest is the worst. I mean, seriously! It's a god excuse! My internet was shut off for like, almost five days! I tried posting at McDonald's free wifi (I know right!) and it didn't work… after two hours… then I was kicked out of the restaurant for not ordering any food, so, I was taking up space.**

 **Then, after that, I tried visiting my grandmother to pass the time and use her internet to post, nope. I forgot the damn charger to my dead computer, and, then… you know… fuck it. Let's just get on with this shit. I'm changing the "three a day" to one a day for now, simply because I have a few beta requests to fill up… and a few of them are really looooooooong…**

 **So we'll be safe to say, that, maybe next week on Friday I'll be posting three a day, because I'm behind on said requests… by three months… and I still have to update that other story. But it's not like I don't enjoy writing these! They make my day, doing it! I just got some stuff on the ol' plate. Enough excuses. I'll post as many of these as I damn well please. Whatever. I'm starting before the garden gnomes come to kill me for stalling.**

* * *

Pit…

Pat…

Click…

Groan…

 _Could he just take a hint?_

Ayame, much to her demise, had been trying to attract the attention of the blonde Jounin before her, puffing angrily that the man had still been oblivious to the fact she was interested. Chatting away with his students, Naruto continued on, unforgivingly dense. Unknowing. Completely, utterly stupid in the sense of women. Did he know that he was popular with women? Nope. Did he ever bat an eye towards them when they dolled up to gather his ever-so-cheerful gaze? Most definitely not.

 _That_ was her dilemma. She'd been giving funny comments, trying (and failing) to flirt with the man to garner any sort of reaction for an hour now. To put it simply, she was at her ropes end… and about to make sure her crush would choke on his ramen, along with his Genin. _Is it wrong for me to want even a little bit of attention? Damnit!_

Huffing, she took a seat behind the counter, looking back and forth between the eye of her affections and the register that was hidden in a compartment beneath the table top. Clicking the device open, she'd begun to count the day's monetary count, just like she had done for nearly the eighth time that hour. Because she wasn't paying attention, she hadn't noticed the hand reaching across, and she yelped as her arm was roughly grabbed, eyes widening as she came face to face with one of the more intimidating faces of Konoha.

The man gained a nearly ear-splitting grin that covered his scarred face, his yellowish teeth glinting against the overhanging lights.

"Please let go of my arm and sit down if you wish to order something." Mad with laughter, he gave her a rather crazed look in her eyes, his bloodshot green orbs spinning with drunken stupor.

"No c-can do… pretty lady. C'mere and g-give me what I w-want." He mumbled something about customers as he grunted over in exertion. His heavy, hot breath was disgusting as he tried to use his superior strength to attempt to drag the woman over the counter. By the time she'd tried to yell out at the man, he'd already grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her up above the top of the marble counter.

He, obviously, hadn't noticed the ninja beside him, and cried out as his arm was clasped in nothing short of a steel tight grip. Turning over, he let go of the woman, and only had a split second after doing so before he was flung like a ragdoll into the nearest building. Crashing into it, he was knocked unconscious from the impact, cracking and crumbling the wall his body made contact with.

"N-Naruto… thanks…" Lowering his outstretched arm, he smiled back at the dazed woman as she attempted to catch her breath and placed both of his hands onto her shoulders.

"No problem, Ayame-chan. You alright? Did he hurt you?" Besides the bruises that had begun to form on her neck, she felt fine otherwise… though there was a bit of pain in moving her wrist. She winced again, rubbing the raw skin below her forearm with a slight cringe.

"Y-Yeah… but my wrist feels weird."

"Here… I got that." He took her hand in his own, carefully encasing his hand in a dull, but bright green glow. Almost immediately, she sighed in content, a warm feeling flooding her form as she relaxed into his touch, blushing bit by bit as he drew her in closer to him. Her chest felt as if it were on fire for every time his arm brushed against it, butterflies beginning to float and stir inside the pit of her stomach.

Looking up from her now quivering hands, she gazed into his cerulean blue orbs, melting inside as he focused all of his attention onto her. He finished healing her wrist, and then clasped both of her hands in his own, leaning forward to touch his forehead to her own.

"Any other pain?" Startled, her response had come out not the way she'd hoped, a stuttering mess as she formulated words in her mouth.

"N-No." She squeaked, closing her eyes as he leaned further, his lips parting slightly as they touched the top of her forehead. His lips weren't the softest, being slightly chapped from being in the outdoors for so long, exposed to the wind, but they were perfect. Every way they slightly pressed against her skin… the warmth that flushed through the entirety of her face.

He pressed her into a gentle embrace, not nearly uncouth, yet it was rough and filled to the brim with emotion… emotions reserved for _her._ His breath had begun to tickle her nip of her earlobe, and her face… a baton rouge simply sparking her skin in a burning fumigate.

Nothing… no words, not even a sound was expressed as he moved in for the kill, smothering her own lightly dusted lips with his own. _H-Ha?_

He escaped her needy lips as soon as he'd locked in with his own, smiling as he patted her head with nothing other than affection for the brunette across from him.

"Good. I'd hate to see you get hurt." He turned away, a smile gracing his features, and took the first step away from the counter, money laid on its surface. With a sigh, Ayame reached forward, grasping his hand, intertwining her fingers in between his own. _It's now or never…_

"Would you… well… come by this evening? Please…" She risked it all, she wanted to spend time with the center of her attention, and, maybe something more…. _Kami bless me now._

Adopting a quick thinking pose, he gazed back and forth, taking time to study his students, who, had stopped to watch the scene unfurl. They'd been giving him the thumbs up, silently cheering in whatever way they could- they hadn't been as oblivious to the woman hitting on their sensei.

"Mizune, Akihiko, Genma." At the sound of their names, they looked across to the now furiously blushing waitress, then, back towards their beloved teacher.

"Hai." With a small jerk of his thumb, he smiled wide towards the group.

"I forgot that the Kyuubi Festival was today. You three take the rest of the day to enjoy the festivities, and I'll be there with Ayame if you want to meet up with us. Get going, gakis." They cheered, finishing their food at speeds that shouldn't have been possible, leaving the area in a flurry of wild and excited discussions.

"Yeah… Ayame. Would you-"

"Gosh yes!" Puzzled, he shook his head in a way that only emanated the confusion that had come as fast as her answer.

"Well, then I'll be ready and here by five to pick you up." Questioningly, she looked into his eyes, nodding dumbly as thoughts continued to race along the inner etches of her mind, never slowing, but quickly accelerating.

"Why so early?" With a grin of surprise, he looked back towards her- only to meet her eye-to-eye, removing his attention from his own racing thoughts. A slight breeze had all but been enough to slightly swish his rather long blonde hair, and he simply brushed it away, blushing a bit.

"Well… it's supposed to start early this year, and, that's where we'll get the head start to hit all of the stalls that'll be up for the incoming customers. But won't you have to be there with the old man to serve food for the festivities?" She looked past him, eyes wide, and flurried back into the kitchen to her father, who had been listening in as he cooked more of the same delicious noodles he'd been consuming but only a moment earlier.

"It's fine. Naruto, you take care of her, alright? I don't want some idiot getting too close to my little girl in the heat of the celebrations." Smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand, he stared at Teuchi, who had an almost stupid grin plastered against his face. _Of course…_

"Tou-san! That won't h-happen!"

"Certainly it won't. I'll protect her first if anything happens, jii-san." They'd both replied too fast, and, were subsequently out of breath, matching dusts of red dappled on their cheeks. _Always blunt, old man?_

With a sigh, he gave his farewell, walking off in the direction of his home, all the while stopping the urge for another face-palm as he saw his students scamper off into a nearby alleyway where they'd been watching in on their conversation.

* * *

 _ **Ichiraku's Restaurant - Night Life**_

Ayame couldn't help but fidget as she waited on a nearby stool, clad in a rather risqué yukata under the shining moonlight. It had helped a bit that it became night so quickly, because it made It less embarrassing for her when people stared at her as they passed by, mostly made up of the more daring male population. Hell, some even had dates!

The brunette ramen waitress never wore make-up, but she'd simply opted for a color of lipstick similar to her natural color, and left it at that- she didn't have a speck of imperfection on her face to be seen. Her yukata was a deep scarlet, flowing enough around the curves that had been concealed underneath the uniform she usually wore, yet was open just enough to leave her cleavage visible to the eye. It stopped just a few inches above the knees, vertical openings that were enough to allow freedom of movement. The sash and bow were both a shining silver, thin and fitting snug around her waist. She opted to fix her nails, since she chosen to wear a pair of black flats. She'd finally, after a long time, had let her hair down, the chocolate colored tresses flowing down to the middle of her back, bangs framing her slightly tanned skin to complete her features.

Of course, she'd been too absorbed in trying to perfect her looks that she had missed the blonde haired man standing patiently behind her. When she'd turned, she was met face to face with him, his head a few inches higher than her own.

"Ayame… you look… gorgeous." She blushed as she had begun to look over her date- he'd been as simple as her. He was wearing a matching shade of red for his kimono, it seemed. Yet, his had several intricate golden designs covering it in the shapes of numerous vines and leaves, small grapes of gold shining against the dim lights of the ramen stand. His belt was matching in color to the overlay of his formal attire, and, it was opened up quite a bit, baring his chiseled form for all to see. His own kimono ended five inches above his ankles, providing a more relaxed feel to his attire. He just wore simple geta on his feet, similar, she thought, to his perverted master.

"Y-You don't look too bad yourself… Naruto…" With a nervous rub to the back of his head, he responded in kind.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" She nodded, and, with a simple movement, she interlocked their arms together as they walked off towards the source of several bright colored lanterns and festive music…

* * *

 _ **Kyuubi Festival – Konoha Square**_

It hadn't taken them long to get to the festival, since it was literally being held in the center of Konohagakure. The entire scene, to them, was perfect. Bright colored lanterns were scattered throughout the widened streets, festive fireworks being thrown at the ground by passing children, and hundreds of stalls lining the entirety of the area. The smell of funnel cakes and homemade cream and spice filled the cool midnight air, letting the two literally inhale the scenery to their delight.

Flashing lights continued to pour from the several bonfires scattered throughout the festively decorated town square, floats and stages placed along the area carrying a plethora of street performers wishing to display their skill. From violinists to knife tossing, there wasn't a thing missing from the area.

"What should we do first?" He'd looked down towards his friend turned date for the night, and she laughed as she had begun to lead him to several stalls. He wouldn't admit it, but it made him overjoyed to see her as happy as she was.

The first stall they'd visited was a simple ball throwing contest- winner takes all in the prize section. So, Naruto did just that. Paying the entry fee of five copper coins, he replaced his wallet into his kimono, and grasped a ball in his hand.

"Take a look at those cups there. If you can throw these styrofoam balls into these cups without knocking them over, you will win a prize. One ball earns you a small prize, two balls earn two small prizes, three balls earn you a medium prize, four get you a large, and five get you one of the special stuffed animals up top. Good luck." He didn't need to be told good luck- as a shinobi, he already had practice in all sorts of throwing tools such as kunai, shuriken, senbon, and so on. Plus, he was a respected Jounin of the village. It would stain his name if he didn't get all of them in.

So, he'd done just that. Tossing three balls into the air, the vendor watched in amazement as they landed in the center of their respective cups, clinking as they settled to the bottom. If that hadn't been enough, he'd tossed one from behind him, again hitting his mark inside the cup.

"So, what prize do you want, Ayame?" As he finished, he'd landed the fifth ball into an empty cup, smirking with confidence as she pointed above. Right where her finger was placed was a large, stuffed fox, nine tails symbolizing exactly what it was a replica of. The tails were fixed in random directions, while the ears had taken shape to conform to black markings running from the eyes of the creature.

"The fox, please." Turning towards the dazed shopkeeper, he pointed towards the fluffy creature, bringing in the girl under his right arm, draping what wasn't across her shoulders along her own. He smiled happily, slipping onto a small ladder as he retrieved it, and simply pushed away the bead of sweat that had been on his forehead- there'd been a lot of shinobi at the festival, after all.

By the time they'd finished with the assortment of games that allowed Naruto to show off his skills as a shinobi, an hour had passed- making the crowd of people become even more packed than It had already been. Along the way, he had run into several of his comrades, mostly being Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sakura. Apparently they too, had come to enjoy the festivities like everybody else.

As soon as they'd finished, he was led again by the arm with Ayame, being dragged off into seemingly random directions, all until they'd stopped at a fish pond, where they could have fun catching and releasing them from paper nets. OF course, Ayame had been glad to show him up, having experience as a ramen chef and waitress had certainly benefitted her over the years in the sacred art.

Instead of the mainstream prize she'd gotten each year, she got him a small necklace, made of shining dark steel with an encased ruby as a prize for catching fifteen in fish in five minutes. It hadn't taken her long, of course, since she knew the trick to completing the exercise, much to Naruto's chagrin.

Swooping off into the night, they kept hopping from stall to stall, attraction to attraction, their laughter echoing into the night among thousands of voices. They hadn't stopped for nearly five and a half hours, not until they had found a suitable spot among the tops of the Hokage monument, courtesy of Naruto;s abilities and her own lighter frame.

Cuddled up against each other, Ayame was placed in his lap, unmoving as she relaxed the back of her head into Naruto's chest, sighing as his arms wrapped underneath her bust, around her lithe stomach. He had taken to resting his chin atop her head, all the while trying not to focus on the shapely rear resting between his legs.

With a sigh, he fought off another urge, yet, had lost some of his mind when she'd started grinding against him. Her ministrations had made _things_ happen, most of them revolving around the rather _steamed_ pictures sent to his all-but-quiet tenant.

He blushed heavily when she'd turned around in his arms, pressing her delightfully full bust against the the top of his chest, letting him feel the hardened nubs behind the thin piece of cloth.

Looking anywhere but her direction, he gazed up at the moon, then back down to his watch, and back over to the starlit skies. _It's time…_

She apparently hadn't gotten the hint, when he gestured over to the open sky behind her, and turned his chin in her palm, her eyes wet as she gazed into his rather confused cerulean orbs. He looked down at her, blushing bright as he noticed the peach colored skin of her breast open to the air, almost enough to see what lied beneath.

"A-Ayame?" She didn't respond, simply leaning up, pressing against the man harder, more than what might be considered healthy. And, in the heat of the moment, with the new explosions of the fireworks lit in the sky, they came together. Not only did they come together in the passionate liplock they'd been craving for the whole night, but they'd truly become one in every sense of the word.

Hot? Most definitely. Naked? Absolutely stark in the public eye. Sweaty? OF course, it was expected to be like so without so much as a breeze to pass them by in the late summer weather.

Naruto realized that he'd found something new that night- he found a new life, a new meaning to what his goals were. No longer did his goals lie in his soon-to-be inauguration to the place of Hokage, but to be an excellent father (and husband!) in their shared life that was to follow.


End file.
